Falling in Love
by ChanceC
Summary: This story is inspired by a song called Losing Control by Russ. It follows a girl with a troubled past with dating, but when a chance meeting happens will this new guy teach her how to love again or will she never let go of the past?
1. Chapter 1

LOSING CONTROL

She loves him, like really loves him, but how could she? He is too perfect, handsome, smart, funny, and makes her feel like she is the most important person in his life. With all this going on you think the this person is a no brainier. Get married have kids and die old together. There was just one problem, she doesn't trust him or really herself. After her last relationship, she never thought she would love again. Then the unexpected happen, he came along and made her believe again. She loves him more then anyone else before and she is just scared that if it ends she cant handle the pain. This is the story about a boy who made a girl love again.

"Katara time to get up!" Katara slowly opened her eyes to see the sun in the high noon position. Over the past couple of months she has been sleeping late and getting up around noon everyday. Katara sat up in her bed and gave a long exasperated yawn. She was honestly about to go back to bed but before she could lay her head back down her bed room door opened. "Hey, you up?" A man in his late 40's to early 50's came walking through the doorway gingerly as to not make to much noise.

"Yeah, I'm up." Katara said as the man proceeded thorough the door.

"Good, I made lunch if you are hungry."

"No not really." Katara replied. The man just looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Ok, well I made some sandwiches in case you change your mind."

"Thanks dad." And with that Katara's dad looked at his daughter with pity on his face. He wanted nothing more then to see her daughter happy again. Before she was just so full of hope and love. She was great with kids, always put others needs before her own, but now it is like someone extinguished the candle that lit so brightly in her once.

Her dad finally left her and after there normal morning (or mid afternoon) banter she was too awake to go back to sleep. Katara got out of bed and made her way to her dresser. She put on her normal clothes for the day, a x-large t-shirt and a yoga pants. She made her way down stairs to find her dad sitting at the kitchen table with his glasses on doing some paper work.

After Katara's dad mentioned food she get surprisingly hungrier. She made her way over to the refrigerator to look for one of those sandwiches. Her dad looked up to see her head first in to the fridge. He chuckled to himself, _she never could resist one of my sandwiches._

Katara grab a sandwich with a water and a bag of chips and sat down across the table from her old man. They sat there in silence as she ate and he did some bills. When Katara was done she got up and made her way to the sink and trash can. As she was about to head out of the kitchen her dad looked up and spoke, "You are going to have to pick up your niece from her first day at school today." This made Katara stop dead in her tracks.

"What, why? Why doesn't Sokka get his own kid, or Suki or you?"

Katara's dad took off his glasses to look at her better. "I already told you, Sokka and Suki are out of town and unlike someone I know." He gave a quick gesture to Katara, "I have work to do."

Katara just rolled her eyes. They have been down this road plenty of times. He would ask have you found a job yet, then she would say yes, she is going for an interview, and when she got back from the interview Katara would usually say that it just didn't feel right or the people are too weird.

"Fine, what time does school end for her?" She said with hands on her hips.

"3:30, and she goes to Oak Groves Elementary School. She is in the third grade. The school is about 20 minutes away and if you don't want to wait in line for an hour I would leave about 45 minutes early."

Katara nodded her head that she got the message and turned around to walk away. "HMM." She heard what sounded like a fake cough coming from behind her. She turned around to see her dad looking at her like she forgot something. For the first time today Katara gave a little gin and walked towards her father. She gave him a hug from the back and a kiss on the top of his head. When she released and started to head back out her father spoke again, "Love you."

"Love you too dad." Katara only had two men in her life that no matter what she could always count on, and her dad was one of them. She just hoped that they wont be the only two for the rest of her life.

Katara didn't listen to her fathers warning. She left 20 minutes before the school let out. She found herself one of the very last cars in the lot. It wasn't till close to 4:30 when she finally got close enough to pick her niece up.

"Sorry I'm late. I missed the turn." Katara said as her niece, Eva, made her way to the car. She had Sokka's hair and skin color but look just like Suki. Eva was the perfect mix of her parents, passionate and clever like her mom and determined like her father. Also to top it all off she is the cutest 8 year old ever.

"Yeah sure you did Aunt Katara. I heard that before. Where is Gramps? The eight year old said getting in the car.

"He has work to do so your favorite Aunt is here to pick you up and take you home."

"Don't you have a job?" Eva said, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm getting one just haven't found the one yet. That's all."

"I have also heard that as well." But before Katara could respond she heard someone tap on her window.

Katara rolled down the window and was taken back for a moment at who was on the other side. He was around her age, tall, had on a tight fitting polo on (defiantly worked out) with a nice pair of blue jeans. He was very handsome but what she couldn't take her eyes off was his eyes. They where a magnificent color of grey.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his voice, "And you are?"

Katara looked down to see him leaning down and looking at her. Looking at him and how nice he looked, she wished she was a little more presentable.

"I'm Katara. Sorry but I didn't hear your name?

"Maybe because your where to busy goggly eyeing him." Eva said which made snap her head towards the back seat and give her the death look. Katara turned around to face the handsome man who was just smiling and laughing.

"I'm Aang, Eva's teacher. Well not officially I'm just subbing till the real teacher gets back. Anyway since Eva's parents aren't in town I need a phone number for an emergency contact number. Do you mind if I have your number?"

Katara kinda blushed at the question. Even though she knew that it was for school, it still felt like college all over again, giving your number to a complete stranger. Katara smiled and gave Aang her phone number. He thanked her and walked off. Katara watched as he walk away. Every muscle on his back was defined perfectly and on top of it he has a nice butt.

"He is single you know." Eva said poking her head to the front seat.

"What?"

Eva sat back down and look at Aunt Katara, "He is single and you like him." She said in a very teasing tone.

"What ever. Buckle up we are heading home." As they made their way out of the parking lot she thought, maybe picking up Eva from schooll for a couple of days wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

LOSING CONTROL

Punch* She is not like any girl I have seen. Punch* Punch* She is down right gorgeous. Punch* funny, Punch* smart, Punch* and don't get me started on her smile. Punch* Punch* Punch*.

Aang steps away from the punching bag that his friend, Zuko was holding for him. Aang and Zuko where at a local gym that Aang teaches at during the weekends and wanted to get a quick work out in before his class starts. It was the first weekend since school started and all Aang talked about was this girl he saw that picked up one of his students. Evidently Zuko was the receiving end to all of his bantering.

They made their way to the lockers which had their gear. As they where cooling down and drinking water Zuko started to speak. "Look man, I am happy for you. Really am, but you have only seen her a handful of times, and the only thing you know about her is her name."

"Wrong I know she is related to Eva, maybe sisters but the age gap is kinda weird. So maybe niece?" Aang said sipping on some water while Zuko was changing out of his sweaty clothes.

"My bad, you know 2 whole things about her." Zuko said in a very sarcastic tone that made Aang stop what he was doing and look at his friend.

"I'm sorry we can't all marry our high school sweet heart. Didn't know that was an option."

"Hey man some of us are just lucky." As Zuko said this his phone vibrated and a text popped up. "Speaking of her, Mai wants me to drop by the store to get some stuff. I'll see you later."

As Zuko was leaving and had his back towards Aang, Aang made a woshing sound and moved his hand like he had an imaginary whip in it. Hearing this Zuko turned around and looked back at his friend. "Keep talking about this girl like that and you want be to far behind." Zuko said as he left the gym.

In all honesty, Aang wouldn't mind that if it meant it was with her, but a girl like that is never single. He tried to shake it off and focus on the task at hand teaches kids martial arts.

That smile though.

"Aunt Katara, you coming in?" Eva got out of the car at her weekend karate class. Ever since the first day of school, the two of them have became really close. The highlight of both of there days was the end of school. For Eva it meant she got to go home, but for Katara she had a different reason for picking the little brat up from school.

"Nah, I got to run a couple of errands. I'll be back before you end. Promise." Eva just stared at her. "What, I'm not late all the time." Eva just kept staring. "Fine, most of the time I am late but I promise I'll be on time. Come here." Katara opened the driver side door and opened her arms. Eva ran into them to embrace her aunt in a big hug. Katara laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. "Now go and have fun, I'll pick you up in an hour." With that Eva ran inside.

Katara opened her phone to look at her to do list. The first thing up on the list, post office.

Post office-check, Bank-check, now the only thing left was the grocery story. It was her turn to cook and she had to get a few things. She got to the store, parked the car then made her way to the grocery store. Katara slung her bag over her shoulder and as she was putting her keys in her bag she caught a glimpse a someone that she was not expecting. Katara stopped dead in her tracks to make sure it wasn't him. Unfortunately it was. She had to get away. Katara walked back as calmly as possible back to her car so as to to not be spotted. When she finally made her way back to the car and got in the driver side, her hands where shaking so bad that it was a chore just to put the key in. After about the 17th try she finally got it in. Put the car in drive and got the hell out of there. She needed a place to go and clam down. Her best bet was the karate place that her niece was at.

After she reached the place she sat in her car to get her mind straight and wipe a couple of tears away. She walked inside to find a couple of moms and dads scattered along the window in front of the building. It was a two story building with the ground floor used for karate and gymnastic in the back. Then the second floor was where the gym was.

Katara found a seat at the bench where she was for the most part separated from the other parents. She instantly found Eva and watched as she threw left and right jabs while screaming "Ahh" for added affect. After a little longer Eva stopped and stood still to receive instructions from the teacher.

Katara followed suit and looked at the front of the mat to find the teacher and instantly was lose for words. _It's him_. She thought to herself. She was watching his every move. He was explaining how to throw punches with out hurting yourself. The kids looked like they understood. Apparently Aang has a way with kids. Katara smiled and blushed, she didn't know if it was possible but he just got a lot more attractive.

She kept watching him and couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he taught the kids something new. Aang looked over to find Katara staring right at him and for a split second they stared in to each other without regards to the world around them.

Aang heard what sounded like a fake cough. It snapped him out of his trance and found it was Eva. Aang smiled and gave a short bow to Eva, but before he resumed class he looked over at Katara to find that she is blushing just as hard as he is.

The rest of the class went smoothly with an occasional glance at one another. Aang ended the class with a bow and the students followed suit with a bow of their own. Eva grabbed her stuff and ran over to Katara to give her a hug. "Did you see me?"

"I did, and you where amazing, and sweaty." They both chuckled at the last statement.

"She is, amazing that is. She is really talented."Eva and Katara both looked up to find Aang walking towards them. Aang was wearing a Nike sleeveless shirt with workout shorts, and this shirt was even tighter then the polo ones he usually wears. She scanned his shirt to find ever fiber of the shirt contoured his muscles to make it look like a Greek sculptor put them their. She felt a hand squeeze hers. Katara looked down to see Eva just smiling from ear to ear. She looked up to find Aang in front of them.

"D you really think so!" Eva said

"Yeah totally. In a few more years I can see you fighting in a couple of tournaments." Aang said looking at Eva's eyes widen with excitement.

"Cool" Was all Eva could muster

"See you next week?"

"Yes sir!" Eva said with a hearty smile.

"And will I see you next week?" Aang this time looked at Katara

"We will see." Katara tried to hide here blush but failed miserably. Aang walked them out and gave Eva a high five as they left. Aang was a gentleman by all accounts but even he couldn't help appreciate current body features that Katara posses. She had a naturally beautiful olive skin tone, chocolate hair that looked like silk, and her eyes where a mystic color blue that could poses any man.

As Katara was walking to her car, Aang felt this sudden urge to do something he always wanted to do since the first time he saw her.

"Katara!" Katara turned around to see Aang running over to their car. He stopped right in front of her and took a second to catch his breath before speaking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Katara said hesitantly

Aang noticed this and gave a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his neck in response. "I normally don't do this but my friend Zuko is have a BBQ tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to come. With me."

Katara was speechless. Did he just ask her out? He did. She wanted to respond and say yes a thousand times over, but couldn't. Katara looked around for a moment to find Eva on her Ipad not paying attention. Then it came to her. "Sorry but I can't. Eva's parents come home tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all Aang could get out. He put his hands by his side and looked away, while Katara awkwardly played with the car keys.

"Well," Aang said to relive the silence, "I should get going. Maybe some other time?"

Aang added the last part hoping for a convincing response.

"Yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

LOSING CONTROL

"I don't know man, I thought she liked me?" Aang and Zuko where the last two left at the little party to celebrate Mai's birthday. Aang and Zuko were on the porch in the front of the house sitting in some rocking chairs with a couple of beers. Zuko knew something was up cause 1: Aang doesn't drink and 2: Aang wasn't very social. When Zuko and Mai have a get together, Mai invites some of her friends. They are always around Aang, which gets on his nerves, but he just plays along. That wasn't the case today. When anyone would come up and talk to him he had this sad and blank look on his face. Zuko knew something was off. He could tell when his best friend was upset.

"I know what you mean, Mai and I haven't always been together." Aang looked at his friend with a little bit of a surprise look on his face.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Mai were always together."

Zuko gave a little chuckle and shook his head. Even though him and Aang have known each other a long time there is still stuff that Aang doesn't know. "Not always. Remember when you took a year off from school to "find" yourself." Aang nodded. "Well me and Mai had a big fight just after you left. I took Mai for granted and thought that she would always be there for me. It took for her to not be there in my life to finally realize how much I needed her."

Aang looked at his friend with sympathy. He never knew this happened. "Well how did yall fix it. You guys where back together when I got back?"

Zuko just smiled. "Even though I knew she felt the same way I did, I didn't bother her. I gave her time to think, and about 3 months before you came back I asked her to meet me where we had our first date." Aang has downed his 4th beer and was completely engulfed in the story. "I asked my uncle if he could close the tea shop early. He did and I waited there for 2 hours on her. I wasn't going to leave till she showed. Luckily she did. We eat, talked and drank a lot of tea."

"Well what did yall talk about?"

"Even though we dated for like 2 years, there was still things that she never talked about or mentioned. Like her situation with her father and family, her battle with depression, and curtain people in my family. What I am trying to get at here is, even though you might know someone there is still lot left to learn. You don't know everything that there is to know about Katara. You guys just meet, so give her time to think. You never know, maybe something happened in her last relationship and she is not ready to date yet."

They were out of beers and that left Aang laying back in the rocking chair thinking about what Zuko said. "Yeah, your right."

"Yeah I probably am right." Aang and Zuko gave a light laugh with Aang trying to push Zuko's shoulder. Aang missed from the intoxicated state and which made them laugh harder. Then just like on demand Zuko heard a very familiar. "Honey can you come here for a second."

When Aang and Zuko calmed down from their intoxicated induced laughter, Zuko stood up and looked over at his friend. "You good?" Aang nodded. "Ok, you need a ride home?"

"Nah I'll just walk it off." Aang stood up as well. "I need sometime to think."

Zuko leaned in to give his friend a much needed hug. They gave a few pats on the back as to make it not that awkward. "Just give her time and things will find a way to work themselves out. It did for me and Mai." With that Zuko went in side leaving Aang alone walking the streets back to his house. He thought mostly about what his friend said and how right he was. Aang was usually the philosophical one, but he trusted his Zuko. He was going to do what his friend advised. Aang was going to give Katara time to think and when she is ready he will be waiting. Just he hoped it wouldn't be to long form now till then.

"Katara are you going to eat?" Sokka looked at his sister to find her just aimlessly string her spoon in her soup.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling to well. May I be excused?" Katara's dad nodded and Katara stood up grabbed her plate and left.

"What is with her today? She barely eat and spoke." Sokka said once he knew that Katara was out of range to hear his voice.

Eva knew why though. She heard Mr. Aang ask his aunt out. It everything in her body not to jump up and shout when she heard him ask, but what she didn't understand is why she basically said no. Even though she was young Eva could tell Katara like Mr. Aang. She also knew about Katara's past boyfriend. Eva didn't know specifics but knew it ended badly.

Eva wanted her fun loving Aunt back. She needed to come up with a plan so the two of them could meet each other. "May I be excused as well. I am really tired." Eva asked abruptly.

Sokka looked at her for a second with a puzzled look on his face. "Sure sweetie. Good night I guess."

Mai bolted up out of her chair, gave her mother and father kiss on the check and hugged Gramp Gramp good night. She had some planing to do if she was going to set up her Aunt with her teacher.

It was the last day of school for the week and Operation Love was a go. All that was left to convince her teacher to go to the place where the plan is going down. Every since last week her teacher hasn't been the same. He is not as energetic and upbeat as he was the week prior. _Maybe Mr. Aang needed this just as much as Aunt Katara does?_ Eva thought as she spotted him sitting down on the front steps of the school watching the kids go home for the weekend.

"You know she really likes you." Eva said as she sat down next to her teacher.

Aang looked over to see Eva and knew what she was talking about. "I am guessing that she is not going to pick you up today."

"No, but if you want to see her and if you really like her then come to this address." Eva handed Aang a piece of paper.

Aang looked at it confused. "What is this?"

Eva just held up her hand, "Don't ask questions just go to this address tonight and all the questions you have will be answered."

Aang thought that is was funny that her student is setting him up but he smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Eva gave a triumphant smile. Then looked over to see her father in the car waiting on her. "See you tonight Mr. Aang." and like that she ran off to start the second half of her plan. Getting Katara to go. Which was an endeavor in and of itself


	4. Chapter 4

LOSING CONTROL

Convincing Mr. Aang to go was the easy part of the plan. Now it is time for the near impossible task, getting Aunt Katara to leave the house and out in public.

"Please! I promise I won't bother or ask for anything ever again. I'll even give you my tooth fairy money for the whole year." Eva said with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Fine." Katara said with a little chuckle. "But you don't have to give me your money."

"Yes!" Eva yelped with happiness. "Make sure you wear something pretty." Katara looked at her funny. Why would she need to "look pretty"?

"Where are we going?"

"You will know sooner or later." And with that Eva ran out the room before she said too much. Katara stood there dumb founded by what happened. If she knew her niece, which she does, she has something planned for tonight.

 _Be at the ferris wheel at 7:30 and wait there._ The note that Eva gave to him had clear instructions on where to be and what time. Aang was at the ferris wheel at 7:25 waiting for whatever his student had planned. Even though she never told him what exactly she had going on, he had a good guess, so he wanted to look good. Aang was wearing a brown leather jacket that flairs out on the neck and a dark green v-neck cotton sweatshirt under neath with a pair of blue jeans and brown casual boots.

"Eva why are we here?" Eva eventually had to let Katara know where they were going. They went to the town fall carnival that the town threw at the beginning of fall every year. Katara used to go every year as a kid with her family. It is on of her most fawned memories from her childhood. She hasn't been in quite sometime and it looks exactly the same as it did.

"Stop complaining Aunt Katara and follow me." Katara reluctantly followed her niece. Katara knew that something was up. Ever since they stepped foot in the place Eva was practically running and looking around, almost like she was looking for someone.

"Eva slow down!" Just like that she took off, making Katara pick her pace up so to not lose sight of her. Katara only had to run for a couple of seconds before she spotted Eva again, but she was with someone. Katara didn't know who it was a first and got scared. She ran after Eva and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around to face her. Katara knelt down to look at Eva eye to eye. "Don't ever run away like that!" Katara gave her a quick hug then stood back up to apologize to the man Eva was next to.

"Sorry about the she is usually more be…" _It was him_ , Katara thought as she looked at the man. "Aang, uhh… Hi. Sorry I didn't know it was you."

Aang was at a lost for words. No matter what Katara wore she all ways looked good but _WOW_ , Aang thought. She wore a light 3 quarters sleeve tanish-bown jacket with a low white v-neck t-shirt under neath, and a pair of black skinny jeans with the knees exposed and some black boots with the zipper on the side. Her chocolate colored hair cascaded over her shoulders and her skin seemed to glow from the carnival lights. From head to toe she was the essence of beauty.

"Umm…" Eva said trying to snap Aang out of the gaze he had. Aang looked down to see Eva staring at him waiting for him to say something. He looked up at Katara with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi."

The awkward silence came over them once again, with Aang and Katara just blushing and giving quick glances at one another waiting for the other one to say something.

 _Do I have to do everything around her_ _e_ _._ Eva thought as she grew inpatient. "Mr. Aang, do you want to go on the ferris wheel with me and Aunt Katara?"

Aang looked at Eva then back at Katara who was nervously playing with a curl in her hair. "If it is ok with Katara?"

They both looked at Katara waiting for her response. "Um, Yeah… Sure." And with that Eva took off grabbing both Aang and Katara's hand to hurry them to get on the ride.

The ride did not go as planned. The whole 2 minutes they where on most of it was spent in silence. If Eva wanted to get them to talk she needed to change things up and she knew just what to do.

Eva found a ride that both Aang and Katara were too tall to ride so they had some alone time. Once Eva got in line Aang and Katara found a bench close by. The first couple of seconds were in silence until Katara spoke up. "Did you know about this?"

Aang didn't say anything right away just shoved his hand in his pocket to fetch the note that Eva gave him later that day. "Nope, in fact she handed me this." Aang gave the note to Katara and watched as she read it.

Katara started laughing as she got done reading it. "Looks likes we have been set-up by my niece."

"It looks that way." They both gave a light chuckle then silence feel upon them once again as they watched Eva get on the swings. Aang look over at Katara still watching Eva, trying to think of something to start up a conversation."So, you said Eva is your niece. Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"Yeah, a brother. His name is Sokka. He is married to a girl he meet in college. Her name is Suki. What about you? Any siblings?" Katara asked taking her attention away from Eva.

"I am the only child." Aang said looking away from Katara and down at the ground. "My parents died when I was little, but I've always wanted a brother or sister."

Suddenly he felt a hand on top of his. Aang looked at his hand that was resting on the seat of the bench to notice it was Katara's. He looked up to see her looking at him with compassion in her eyes. "I'm sorry. My mom died when I was little too, so I know what it feels like." At that moment everything stood still. Both of them looking at each other and it was just them two. Katara was looking at Aang in a way most people don't. When you first see Aang you think he has it all figured out. He is attractive, fit, nice job, but he is still broken just like her with the lost of his parents. Something that they can both relate to. Aang was looking at Katara and saw in her eyes that she was still going through something that she still hasn't gotten over yet. Then Zuko's advice came back, _You dont always know what the other person is going through. Just be patient with her._

"Aunt Katara come quick. I found the cutest stuffed dog. We have to win it." Eva ran up snapping both Aang and Katara out of the trance.

"Wait, what?" Katara said only hearing part of it.

"Tossing ring game, stuff dog, must win!" Eva said with to much excitement and determination on her face.

"Sorry Eva, I didn't bring cash." Eva lost the smile instantly.

"I got a 20. I can give it a shot." Aang said which brought back Eva's smile. Eva started running over to the game, while Aang and Katara followed behind.

"You don't have to do this." Katara said as the approached the ring toss game.

"I know but did you see the smile on her face. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face." Aang said. He turned around and handed the game keeper $5. Katara stood back and watched Aang try and win Eva the prize. She also couldn't help but think that Aang wasn't just talking about Eva with his last statement.

A couple seconds later Katara saw Eva jump up and down pointing at the top of the tent. Followed by Aang pointing as well then the game keeper hand both Aang and Eva their prizes.

"Look Aunt Katara. Isn't he cute" Eva said running over to Katara to show off the new toy.

"He is."

"Im going to name him Spot cause of the spot around his eye."

"And this is for you." Aang said as she handed Katara his prize. "I saw this and thought of you for some reason. Hope you like penguins."

Katara looked at the penguin at first with surprise. _No one as ever won me anything before,_ she thought. She looked at Aang to see him waiting to see if she liked it or not. She just gave a big smile and squeezed it tight against her chest. She felt like she was back at high school again. "I love it. Thanks."

"What are you going to name it?" Eva said looking a the penguin.

Katara thought for a second then the conversation from earlier come back in her mind. "Kya, after my mother."

Suddenly, Katara's phone rang. She picked it up and when she got off she lost a little of that smile. "Eva that was your father. It is time to go home."

"Can we please stay?" Eva said with puppy dog eyes while holding up her new stuff animal.

Katara and Aang laughed at Eva's attempt to convince them to stay. "Trust me I want to stay too, but sorry your father said to head back home."

"Fine." Eva said in defeat.

They made their way to their car with Aang walking with them. Eva got in the car and rolled down the window to tell Aang good bye. "I'll see you at karate tomorrow" Eva nodded. "And can you do me a favor?" Eva nodded again. "Make sure you bring Katara." Eva just smiled as Aang backed away.

He made his way over to Katara who was by the driver side door. "Thanks for the penguin. I really do love it."

"Your welcome. Hope I see you again tomorrow?" Aang said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, Eva's karate lesson. Um… maybe." She said with a little playfulness in her voice.

"Well I hope I see you tomorrow, Katara. I'll let you go so Eva's dad wont get mad. Bye Katara."

"Bye Aang." Katara said as he started to walk away. She will defiantly be there tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Losing Control

"Well done class." Aang said to his karate class, "Make sure y'all stretch and practice your kicks. But don't practice on your siblings, Bobby." The whole class looked at Bobby in the back of the class. Bobby blushed with embarrassment and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Now students face front." All the students faced forward to face the teacher. All in unison the bowed to properly end the class. All the students scattered to find their parents.

Eva came up with a big smile. "How did I do?"

"Great, you really have a nack for this thing." Eva just smiled from ear to ear, happy for the praise her teacher gave.

Katara came up behind Eva, "Eva your dad is outside. He is going to take you home."

Eva just looked at her with confused look on her face. "Why?" She said bluntly.

Katara blushed at the real reason why, but she didn't need to know that. "I have some errands to run and I asked your dad to come and get you."

Eva stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with a look in her face like she knew the reason why, but she didn't want to push the matter. So she said goodbye and gave her aunt and teacher a hug before leaving.

Eva was the last one to leave and once she did it was just Katara and Aang left. "So what kinda of errands do you have to run?"

Know the truth has to come out. "Oh… about that, I uhh, I just wanted to see if you could teach me some karate."

Aang was kinda taken back for a second. _What is she implying. "_ I have an adult class on Fridays if you wanna come then."

Katara wanted to face palm Aang. Does she need to spell it out for him she thought. "I know but I never had a lesson before and I was just wondering if you could teach me? Just the two of us."

"Umm…" know Aang was at a lost of words. He saw Katara try and hide the fact the she was blushing, which help him realize what she was asking. "Yeah, sure. Just take off your shoes and meet me on the mat."

With that Aang made his way to the mat followed by Katara after she took her shoes first. Aang gave a respectful bow which Katara returned before they started. "So, you said you never had a lesson. Do you know anything?" Aang said trying to gauge her knowledge.

"I mean, I have picked up a couple of things while watching you teach."

"Like what?"

Katara stood there for a second thinking of the past couple of lessons. "Umm, lets see. Oh, Eva taught me a round house kick. Mind if I give it a shot?"

"Yeah hold up." Aang said as he went to get a kicking pad. Aang made his way back with a red pad that was about the size of his torso. "Ok, know I want you to kick it." Katara did as she was told and kick the pad.

"Ok. Not bad but when ever you kick twist your hip so you can get more power behind it." Katara nodded that she understood and kicked the pad again. This time she twisted her hip and made a loud thud but still didn't get the power that she was looking for.

"Katara, you are not going to hurt me. One thing that I do is, I imagine someone or something that I am mad at and I vent my anger out through martial arts. Try it? Think of something your mad at. Then let out your anger.

Katara didn't have to think long to come up with someone she had a grudge against. Katara nodded at Aangs advice then took her stance. Then Katara pictured his face on the pad that Aang was holding on his stomach. With every fiber of her being she kicked that pad. It was a perfect kick and maybe a little to perfect. When Katara regained her composer she realized Aang toppled over holding his stomach.

"Oh my Goodness, I am so sorry are you ok" Katara said as she went to help Aang sit down.

Aang just gave a light chuckle as he sat the pad down. "Yeah, I'm ok. You just knocked the breath out of me." Katara sat down next to Aang waiting for Aang to catch his breath. Once Katara knew that Aang was ok, she started to laugh and she couldn't stop. "Why are you laughing?" Aang said at the sudden out burst.

"Nothing, just the fact that I kicked you butt, or stomach in this case."

"You did not. I wasnt ready. That is all." Aang said trying to defend himself.

"Ok, what ever you say Shifu Aang." They continued the flirting banter before silence fell upon them.

Aang fully caught his breath and still sitting next to Katara. "You know you did lie to me."

"About what?"Katara replied.

"You said you never had a lesson, and there is no way that a person could kick like that with never having been taught."

Katara just smiled. "It's the truth. The only sport I have ever done is gymnastics."

Aang didn't reply right away. He stood up and got in front of Katara. With his hand reached out. "There is a gymnastics place in the back. Show me what you got."

Katara waved her hands out in front of her while shaking her head no. "I haven't done that in years. I don't even know how to do most of the stuff anymore."

Even with her saying that Aang still had his hand reached out. He didn't have to say anything. Aang just gave her a look. Katara let out a big sigh and nodded in agreement this time. She reached up and grabbed Aang's hand to help herself up then made their way to the back.

Katara was amazed at the amount of equipment that they had. They had everything from vaults, multiple uneven bars, a big floor mat, and a foam pit. Aang stopped walking as Katara kept walking forward. She mad her way to that mat and hesitated before stepping on. She let out a big sigh before placing a foot on the mat. Katara walking to the center of the mat real slowly while looking around the room. It has been a long time since she has stepped on a gymnastics mat. She wasn't scared of getting hurt or forgetting how to do some of the flips, it was the reason why she quit back in high school. Katara turned around to face Aang who was off to the side watching her. She had the face of dread and the smile that he loved so much was gone.

Aang said nothing just gave a confident smile and nodded. Katara turned back round to face the mat once again. She let the breath out that she had been holding and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them Katara started doing a floor routine. She started doing a routine she knew all to well. With the song playing in her head, she started in the center of the mat dancing to get in the groove and feel the beat. After a couple of seconds of dancing she made her way the corner of the mat. Katara let out a deep breath then took of running. When she got to the center of the mat she did a simple kart wheel which led to back flip. She landed to far forward and fell on her knees. She instantly got up and walked off the mat towards Aang.

"Hey whats wrong?" Aang mad his way over to Katara they both stood on the edge of the mat. Aang grabbed gently grabbed Katara's shoulders to stop her.

"I can't do this Aang. I'm just to rusty." Katara said as she she looked at the ground.

"Is it because you fell?" Katara didn't have to say anything for him to know the answer. "Everyone falls down, it is inevitable, but it is how you get up that makes the difference. I know you can do it."

Katara looked up to see Aang staring at her with those stormy grey eyes that calmed her instantly. With him, she felt safe and confident that she could do it. Katara gave a small half smile and nodded. Aang returned the smile and dropped his hands to let her go. She turned back around and made her way the center of the mat. She started the routine just like before. Made her way to the edge of the mat. She did the kart wheel with ease and led to the back flip. She landed it perfectly striking a pose at the end. With all of the adrenaline pumping she couldn't stop. She kept the routine going. She did more dancing and some tumbling to easily transfer from one corner to the next. This series of flips always gave her troubles. She took a deep breath then took off. She did a front layout which led in to a front flip with an 180 degree twist while in the air, and just like the back flip earlier, she landed the flip perfectly. From then on out it was like she was on auto pilot. She didn't think about what to do, she just did it with out hesitation. Near the end of the routine she found her self in the center of the at again. She did the final bit of dancing before she finished when the music in her head shut off. She collapsed on the floor sitting on her knees.

Aang was in awe. He had never seen someone so fluent and graceful. He had the biggest smile on his face and was about to congratulate Katara before he noticed something wrong. Katara's body was shaking, and Aang heard Katara suck in air like she was trying to hold back tears. His smile vanished and ran over to see if she was alright. Aang stopped a foot behind her and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her back to try and comfort her. "Katara are you…" Aang couldn't finish his thought before Katara flung her self on to Aang hugging him like her life depended on it. There was no more trying to hold back the tears. Katara let the flood gates out. Luck for Aang he had a spare shirt in his bag, but that was he least of his worries.

Aang waited, holding Katara tight and never letting go, for her to calm down. Katara's body eventually stopped shaking and the sound of tears slowly vanished. Aang and Katara just sat there in complete silence, just holding on to one another. When Aang felt Katara's heart start to calm down, he moved his hands grab her shoulders so he could get a good luck at her face. Katara on the other hand didn't want him to see her like that, so she just kept staring at the ground. Aang knew what she was doing. So he gently placed his left hand on the side of her face to lift her head up. Once he did he was meet with the bluest eyes that he could get lost in. He wiped away a stray tear from her check. She was still the most beautiful women she has ever seen. "You don't have talk but if you ever want to I am here, and I am not going anywhere."

Katara just hugged him again. She didn't want to let go. For the first time in a long time she finally felt like she was finding self again. She just needed someone to push her in the right direction. Katara back away from the hug and Aang was staring back at her. For the moment it was just them two and the world faded in the back ground. She notice Aang lean in forward closing the distance in between them. She followed suit knowing the end result. But just before that Katara stop leaving Aang. She wanted nothing more to kiss him, but every time she lets her self get emotionally attached she ends up worse then she started, and no matter what she is not going to feel that pain ever again.

Katara got up to see a surprised and hurt Aang still siting on the ground. "Sorry, I just can't." and with out saying anything else Katara got out of there as fast as she could.

Aang on the other hand just sat there still pondering over what just happened. He was know just confused as ever. He knew what his friend Zuko said about being patient but screw that. He was getting tired of playing this game. Aang wanted to find answers.

Aang sat up like a rocket and sprinted towards the door, hoping to catch Katara before she left. He bolted through the door, not even taking time to put on his shoes, to find Katara fumbling through her keys trying to get in her car. "Katara!" he yelled getting the attention of Katara.

Katara stopped fumbling with the keys and turned to face Aang. She was crying again which made Aang stop a couple of feet in front of her and speak in a calmer tone. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Katara said wiping a few tears away.

"I like you, like a lot and I think you do too. But every time something happens you push away. Why?"

"You wanna know why?" Katara said. Aang nodded his head in reply. "You are too perfect!" Katara practically yelled.

Aang was not expecting that for an answer. "Too perfect. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your kind: check, funny: check, caring: check, tall: check, hot: check, not to mention really good with kids: check, check and check. Did I miss anything." Katara said. Not that she didn't like those things about him, in fact she loved those things about. She was trying to convince herself that he was to good for her.

"Actually you missed two things on your list." Aang said with a little distaste in his voice.

"Yeah like what, great hair?" Katara said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"No, how about a grown man still struggling with depression and anxiety." Katara didn't know what to say. She kept quite waiting for him to continue. "There you go, you know my secret. I am a grown man still afraid and scared. Afraid that of loosing people that I care about and scared of being alone. Afraid that if I get to close to someone that they will leave. Scared that I will have no one when I get old and being that 12 year old boy again after he lost his parents. I don't know what happened in your past and I am truly sorry for what ever it is, but just because someone on the outside looks like they have it all together, doesn't mean it is true on the inside. On the inside, I am a kid hoping that everyday when I wake up it was all just a bad dream and my parents are still alive." Aang was starting to tear up with the emotions coming back up.

Katara was at a lost for words. She didn't know and now she felt like the worst person ever for assuming. Aang continued, "I'm sorry I am to "perfect" for you, but I really like you and if you don't like me that is fine but you should solve the battle that is going on inside you first." With that Aang left, leaving Katara by herself.

She quickly gathered herself and got in the car. The whole ride home Katara thought about what Aang said. He was right, she needed to fight her battles before she could move on. But when she did he was going to be the first person she sees.


	6. Chapter 6

Losing Control

 **Warning** **:** First off I want to say that it was hard for me to write this and I do not accept this behavior in any way shape or form. I thought of different ways I could have written this but this is the only way to correctly portray what I wanted to. This chapter has some graphic elements in them. I don't go in to detail but if you have a past that is sensitive to this subject, please feel free to skip this chapter. Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to tell me. Thanks for understanding and reading. P.S. I know my grammar sucks. I am sorry about that, I am just to cheap to buy a grammar check thing.

Katara took Aang's words to heart. He was right after all. If she wanted to move forward in life she had to let go of the past, and one of the best ways to do so is to confront the main reason for all the pain.

She knew him very well. Even after all these years he still had the same routine and hung out with the same people. They meet in high school. A year after Katara's mom died they started dating. Just like every relationship the beginning was perfect, he was perfect. He was the star player on the football team, was super popular, and an all around bad boy that every girl secretly loved, and that was the case for Katara.

She didn't know really why she had an attraction to him, maybe it was a simple case of a girl falling for guy or maybe it was something more. He knew that Katara liked him and he used that to his advantage.

Boys can be jerks to get what they want, and in this case he wanted Katara. He played it off for awhile that he was this picture perfect boyfriend and it worked. Katara had no idea the real game that he was playing.

He and Katara where dating for almost a year. It was the end of there senior summer and as a class it was their last hu-rah before going off to college. The whole class pitched in to rent a cabin by the lake where there would be no teachers and especially no parents. It took some convincing but Katara got permission to go. Katara applied for a nursing school out of state. She got in but wasn't sure if she was going to go since her boyfriend got into a college closer to home. So she wanted this night to be special and memorable, but what she didn't expect was that if it was a good kinda memorable.

It was like your average teenage party, alcohol, cigarettes and a couple of drinking games. Katara and her boyfriend were the talk of the school, the power couple. But unannounced to Katara, he was finally going to make his move he has been so patiently waiting for.

Katara wanted to let loose and have fun for once in her life. Usually she is the goody to-shoes rule follower, but this was the end of the year so why the hell not. Katara by no means was an experienced drinker. By the second beer she was already started to get drunk and by the first shot on top of that she was long gone. A couple of hours in to the party and he took notice of the state that Katara was in and knew it was time to do what he had been so patiently waiting for.

Katara was down stairs talking to some of her "friends". He brought her a glass of water and took her up stairs saying she need to sit down.

"What are we doing up her?" Katara said in a drunken voice. "Oh this bed is soft."

"I brought us up here so we could have some alone time." he said as he closed the door.

"Umm, I don't know if that is a good idea." Katara sat up and watched him as he slowly crept his way towards her. He sat down down next to her and placed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Why not? You know you want to." he said as he started to kiss the bottom of her neck.

Katara instantly threw his hand off and leaned back as for him to stop kissing her. "Yeah maybe, byt not like this. I want it to be special, not while I am drunk."

With this, she got up and headed for the door. Only to be stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist. Katara turned around to see him standing right in front of her grabbing her wrist so to nit let her escape. "Let go!" she yelled as she tried to pry his fingers off. He was to strong and with the state that she is currently in she was helpless.

With his other hand, he grabbed her arm and threw her back on the bed. Katara hit the bed with her back on the bed. She felt her hands get pinned up over her head. She tried to wiggle free but with her hands trapped and his weight on top of her hips she was not going anywhere. "I have waited to long for this and put up with you for too long to not get what I initially came for. I will have you Katara." His words hit Katara like a bag of bricks. He never loved her like she did him. He just used her to get what he wanted.

Katara needed to get out. She tried to muster up any strength and soberness she had left. She even tried screaming and kicking hoping that someone could hear her over the loud music. But it was to no avail.

This only mad him more mad. With his free hand he covered her mouth. Also in the heat of the moment he failed to realize that he also covered up her nose as well, so he was slowly suffocating her. "Shut it!" he yelled as his grip got tighter around her mouth and nose.

All she could do and think was listen to the sound of her breathing and how it get harder and harder to do so. Then how her eyes got really heavy, and she couldn't keep them open anymore.

The next thing she knew she was back in her room. The sun shining through the window and the birds singing like they always do every morning, but it wasn't like every morning and she couldn't quit put a finger on it.

She got out of bed and mad her way down stairs to the kitchen for some food. She knew she wouldn't feel good cause of the alcohol but what she didn't expect was the fact that she was sore. Her lower half was stiff and she couldn't help but walk like a penguin.

As she made her way towards the kitchen, she could hear talking which made her curious at who could be over at this early in the morning. She rounded the corner to see her dad sitting at the table with two cops and Toph? Katara hasn't spoken to Toph in almost a year. Why is she here?

Katara gave a fake cough which made all the heads in the room turn. "Will someone please explain what is going on?" Instantly her father ran over to her and rapped his arms around his daughter.

"Are you ok. What happened." Katara's father said which made her even more confused as to what happened.

One of the cops stood up and made his way over to the father and daughter. "Excuse me miss, but I have a couple of questions to ask."

Katara's dad let go and they made their way back to the kitchen table. She sat beside Toph, which she was still wondering why she was here, and waited for the questions that the police had for her. "Am I in trouble?" Katara asked as to try and get the slightest clue as to what is going on.

"No but we have a couple of questions about last night." The same officer said as he flipped his little notepad open. "What do you remember about last night?"

Katara had a million questions running through her head, but she decided to answer the question and maybe some of hers will be answered in the process. "Um… I was at a party, and I was with my boyfriend." There was like a slight tension in the room which made her feel uneasy.

"Do you remember anything in particular. Like where you and your boyfriend ever alone." The cop asked. Everyone was staring at her now and she felt like everyone knew something but her.

"Yeah, I was getting tired so he took me upstairs and got me a glass of water. Last thing I remember was going to sleep then waking up here." Katara told them all she knew, but still something was missing. She looked around the table. She saw her dad looking down at his hands which here clenched really tight, to the cops talking to themselves.

"She doesn't remember." Katara over heard one of the cops saying.

"What don't I remember?" Katara said as she looked around the table trying to get an answer.

Katara's dad grabbed her should. She turned around to see him all but crying. Last time she saw this face her mother died. "Sweetie, I really don't know how to say this but…"

"Jet rapped you." Toph blurted out. Katara snapped her head to look at Toph. The whole table in fact looked at her. "What? She needs to know. I saw you and him go up stairs. I never trusted him and I over heard him talking to one of his friends that he was going to get some tonight." Katara just stared at her with a blank expression. Toph wasn't done yet. "I heard some screaming coming from upstairs and when I opened the door, well…"

Katara didn't believe it. He wouldn't do that, she thought. "NO! That never happened. I would of remembered."

"Katara think. When I walked in I pushed him off. You where out cold. I had to wake you up and even then you were barely conscious. He also might have a broken nose."

She was right, it all came back to Katara. The forceful touch and the words he spoke. _I will have you Katara,_ kept going repeating itself over and over again in her head. Katara was in full tears know. She frantically looked around the table to find everyone staring at her. They all where watching and she hated when all eyes are on her. She go up still crying and ran back up stairs, just wanting to be alone.

She felt sick and headed for the bathroom. The thought of what happened disgusted her and on top of that the alcohol didn't help either. She lost count at how many times she threw up. Once she was done nothing was left to throw up, Katara sat on the floor of the bathroom balled up with her knees to her chest crying till there was nothing left. What felt like forever, she sat there. Then finally a knock came.

"Go away." Katara said plainly. The door opened still and Toph came through. "What are you doing here?"

"I know we haven't spoken in awhile ever since you started dating him…" Toph started saying but was cut off.

"So what, you came her to say I told you so. Well congratulations you were right." Katara said taking her frustration out on Toph.

"That is not why I am here." Toph said a little louder then she wanted, but seeing the state that her friend was in, Toph calmed down. "I am here to say sorry, and I am here if you need me." Toph knelt down besides Katara and place a hand on her shoulder. Toph wasn't good at the whole comforting thing but she was going to try.

Suddenly Katara flung her arms around Toph and started to cry anything she had left. "Thank you." Katara said as she was grateful to have somebody.

10 months later:

"Thank you dad, I'm going to miss you." Katrara said as was finishing up packing all her things in her car. Her family was there to wish her well as she was about to leave for college. Katara took a year off from school due to an unexpected pregnancy. For 9 months she was cooped up in the house not wanting to bring attention to herself.

The talk around the town finally died down after the trail, which if we were honest he got off free if you ask her. Only 5 years really. But she didn't care she was about to travel 6 hours in the opposite direction of him and start a life for herself.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll miss you too. Watch out for her Toph." Hakoda said as he hugged his girl for the last time.

"Will do." Toph was ready to go. Over the 10 months her and Katara have gotten close cause of the incident. Toph got accepted in to the same college for personal training. She like helping people workout or she liked to call it free hazing.

"I'm going to miss you little sis. Be careful out there, and just know that you can always call and I'll be there as soon as possible." Sokka was the last person that she had to say good bye to. Over the years they grew closer with the death of their mother. Sokka would do anything for his lil sis and her in return.

"Just take care of her while I am gone please." Katara started crying as she saw her daughter in Sokka's arm. Katara bent down and kissed it on the forehead. Giving her daughter away was the hardest thing she has ever done in life so far. Even though it was her bother, having to live with the secret was killing her, but it was for the best. She was in no condition to raise a child. She had no job and no way to help raise the child in the life that it deserved.

So when ever she was born Sokka and Suki took legal guardianship of the child. Maybe one day when Katara had a steady job and got her life together, then maybe she can give her child the life she deserves.

When Katara finally found him, Jet was out side one of the bars with his old group of buddies. It was late in the night and Katara had been driving around looking for him after her talk with Aang.

Katara parked a ways back so to not be seen by him but have a good enough vantage to watch him. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. That not even 100 ft. away was a persons life he completely ruined.

With all those emotions coming back so to did the memories. They came flooding back all in quick flashes. The feeling of his hands trapping hers to the bed. The feeling of wanting to breath but can't. The feeling of helplessness as she wanted to get free but can't. Then before she knew it tears were running down her face. What was she thinking? She couldn't face him, not know. She had t get out of there. Katara got out of there as quick as possible and head to the only place where the only person she felt safe round was.

"Hey Jet you ok?" one of Jet's friends asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone I havent seen in a while." Jet watched a car leave the parking lot, and he could of sworn he thought that was Katara in the car.


End file.
